One of the conventional techniques for bending pipe is by utilizing a power driven pipe bender, which pipe bender employs a pair of adjustable shoes and a power driven arcuate bending mandrill. Different size shoes and mandrills are utilized for bending various size pipes. Conventionally these power driven units have been utilized lying flat on the floor to bend the pipe with the amount of bend being measured by a protractor. This technique for bending provides certain difficulties, particularly that of accurately bending the pipe quickly to the exact desired angle, and also in making compound bends; i.e. more than a single bend in a pipe.
There have been prior art proposals for mounting the benders on stands, but these stands have proven ineffective and inefficient in that they did not adequately allow for mounting of the bender for various size pipes thereon. Also, they did not provide for accurately aligning and postioning pipe of various sizes for various size bends by the unit.